Star Trek: Der Film
von Icheb bestätigt, dass die Mission in der Tat 2270 endete. Daher spielt der Film 2273 und nicht 2271, wie in den meisten Fällen angegeben. ;Sternzeit:7412,6 ;Musik:Jerry Goldsmith ;Autor:Alan Dean Foster ;Drehbuch:Harold Livingston ;Produzent:Gene Roddenberry ;Regie:Robert Wise| Bild2=Film 01 Titel (VHS).jpg| inhalt2= * Bilder zum Film }} Ein gigantisches, unbekanntes Objekt steuert genau auf die Erde zu, zerstört alles auf seinem Weg und scheint sich dabei durch nichts aufhalten zu lassen. Das einzige Schiff in Reichweite ist die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], die in den letzten Zügen ihrer Generalüberholung noch immer im Raumdock liegt. In dieser Notlage erhält der zum Admiral beförderte James Tiberius Kirk das Kommando über sein Schiff zurück, um der Gefahr zu begegnen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Ein unbekanntes Objekt in Form einer gigantischen Wolke bewegt sich auf die Erde zu und vernichtet unterwegs alles, was im Wege steht. Obwohl die Generalüberholung des betagten Raumschiffs USS Enterprise noch nicht vollständig abgeschlossen ist, fliegt sie der Bedrohung entgegen. An Bord befindet sich eine unvollständige Crew, zusammengewürfelt aus der Originalbesatzung und einigen neuen Mitgliedern. Darunter der ursprünglich vorgesehene Kapitän Willard Decker sowie Lieutenant Ilia. Das Kommando übernimmt jedoch James Tiberius Kirk, der inzwischen in den Rang eines Admirals befördert wurde. Trotz Unstimmigkeiten aufgrund der Hierarchie und ersten technischen Problemen beim Abstimmen des Warp-Antriebs, erreicht die Enterprise die fremde Wolke noch rechtzeitig. Inzwischen unterstützt durch den vulkanischen Wissenschaftsoffizier Spock, der die Präsenz der unbekannten Entität wahrnimmt und sogar sein bevorstehendes Kolinahr-Ritual abbricht, um zur Enterprise zu gelangen. Der Crew der Enterprise gelingt eine Kontaktaufnahme zum fremden Objekt, das sich selbst V'Ger nennt, und das Eindringen in die fremde Wolke, wenn auch nur durch ein unfreiwilliges Opfer. Lieutenant Ilia wird von einer Sonde V'Gers in Daten umgewandelt und als mechanische Kopie auf die Enterprise zurückgeschickt. Dort soll sie den Zweck der Mission und den Nutzen der "Kohlenstoffeinheiten" (gemeint ist die Besatzung) herausfinden. Spocks Forscherdrang bewegt ihn zu einem unautorisierten Vorstoß in das Innere der Sonde, wo er gigantische holografische Aufzeichnungen über die Reise V'gers findet und eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit der innenliegenden Entität veranlasst. Durch die gesammelten Informationen und das, was das digitale Ilia-Gegenstück preisgibt, kommt die Crew zum Schluss, dass es sich bei V'Ger um ein Maschinenwesen handelt, das seinen Schöpfer auf der Erde sucht. Genau genommen geht es um die einst verschollene NASA-Sonde Voyager 6, die in einem schwarzen Loch verschwand und allem Anschein nach auf einem Maschinenplaneten landete. Als primitiver Verwandter erkannt, reparierten die Maschinen Voyager 6 und ermöglichten ihr die Erfüllung ihrer Hauptmission: Die Erkundung des Weltraums und das Sammeln aller erdenklichen Daten. Allerdings erlangte die NASA-Sonde dadurch ein eigenes Bewusstsein und versucht die philosophische Frage zu beantworten, ob hinter all dem Materiellen des Universums noch eine weitere Ebene der Existenz besteht. Voyager 6 akzeptiert die Menschen nicht als Schöpfer, da die Sonde davon ausgeht, es müsse um Ihresgleichen gehen. Sie droht, das Leben auf der Erde auszulöschen. Selbst der Versuch der Enterprise-Crew, NASA-Abfragecodes einzuspeisen, schlägt fehl, da Voyager den Prozess unterbricht. Sie möchte ihrem Schöpfer nicht mit der Erfüllung ihres Auftrags dienen, sondern sich mit ihm vereinen. Willard Decker meldet sich für diese Verschmelzung freiwillig, da er den Verlust Ilias bedauert und ihr auf diese Weise wieder näherkommt. Mit der Verschmelzung von Ilia, Voyager 6 und Decker, verschwindet die Bedrohung - es entsteht eine unbekannte neue Lebensform. Decker und Ilia werden in Konsequenz nicht als Todesopfer der Mission gelistet, sondern gelten lediglich als unbekannt verschollen. Langfassung Prolog: Unheimliche Begegnung Ein unbekanntes Objekt ist in klingonisches Territorium eingedrungen, drei Schiffe der ''K't'inga''-Klasse fangen es ab, unter ihnen die [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]]. Da der unbekannte Gegner aufgrund der Bedrohung nicht abdreht, lässt der Kommandant der Amar eine Salve von Photonentorpedos abfeuern. [[Datei:Amar auf dem Rückzug.jpg|thumb|Die Amar auf dem Rückzug.]] Auf der taktischen Anzeige verfolgt die Brückenbesatzung den Status der abgefeuerten Torpedos, die nacheinander alle ohne eine Detonation spurlos verschwinden. Der Kommandant der Amar befiehlt der Gruppe abzudrehen. Am Föderationsaußenposten Epsilon IX geht die Aufzeichnung einer Spähsonde ein, die ein Signal der Amar im Quadrat L-14 eingefangen hat. Gebannt verfolgen die Offiziere in der Stationszentrale das Geschehen. Bereits eines der klingonischen Schiffe wurde aufgelöst, als aus dem Objekt eine Energieentladung auf das zweite Schiff zurast. Als dieses schließlich von ihr getroffen wird, desintegriert es. thumb|Die Oberfläche von Vulkan. Fernab von dem Gefecht befindet sich Spock, der sich auf Vulkan dem Kolinahr unterzogen hat und vor dessen Abschluss steht. Doch er unterbricht das Ritual schließlich, als er eine unbekannte Präsenz telepathisch spürt. Die Hohepriesterin ist überrascht und führt zur Klärung eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Spock durch. Sie erkennt, warum Spock die Zeremonie unterbrochen hat und empfiehlt ihm, dieser Präsenz nachzugehen, von der Spock offenbar glaubt, sie könne ihm seine Fragen beantworten. Bis dahin könne er das Kolinahr nicht abschließen. Akt I: USS Enterprise [[Datei:Enterprise Refit-Typ in der San Francisco Flottenwerft.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Trockendock]] James Tiberius Kirk ist mittlerweile zum Admiral aufgestiegen und ist zu einer Prestigefigur für die Sternenflotte geworden. Er hat damit den Platz eingenommen, den die Admiralität schon lange für ihn geplant hat. Schon zum Beginn seiner 5 Jahres Mission war dies das Ziel seiner Vorgesetzten. Diese ist auch der Grund, wieso James Tiberius Kirk nach der Befehligung der Enterprise NCC-1701 kein neues Kommando über ein Raumschiff bekommen hat. Erst durch das Eindringen des riesigen Objekts, welches direkten Kurs auf die Erde nimmt, greift die Föderation auf die Erfahrung von James T. Kirk zurück und übergibt ihm erneut das Kommando über die Enterprise um die Gefahr abzuwehren. (Aus dem Buch zum Film: The Motion Picture) Der zum Admiral beförderte Kirk ist derweil auf der Erde auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte in San Francisco angekommen, wo er sich mit Admiral Nogura treffen will. Im Air-Tram-Bahnhof trifft er den neuen Wissenschaftsoffizier der USS Enterprise Commander Sonak. Dieser wundert sich, als ihm Kirk offenbart, dass der Start der Enterprise vorgezogen werden müsse und dass sich Sonak später bei ihm an Bord der Enterprise melden soll. Er hat aber keine Zeit weitere Fragen zu stellen, da der Admiral zu seiner Besprechung mit Nogura unterwegs ist. Wenig später wird Admiral Kirk in den orbitalen Verwaltungskomplex gebeamt, in dessen Transporterraum ihn der Chefingenieur der Enterprise Commander Montgomery Scott empfängt. Kirk zeigt sich verstimmt darüber, dass die Transporter des Schiffs noch nicht einsatzbereit seien, allerdings hat er nun die Gelegenheit mit Scotty zu sprechen: Auf dem Weg zur Enterprise ist Mr. Scott nicht gerade begeistert, dass das Schiff nun bereits in zwölf Stunden starten müsse, nachdem man die Enterprise nun 18 Monate lang massiv umgerüstet hätte. Als er vom Admiral im Transfershuttle hört, dass er wieder das Kommando übernehmen will, versichert er ihm jedoch, dass das Schiff einsatzbereit sein werde. Akt II: Komplikationen thumb|Kirks Besatzung begrüßt den Hoffnungsträger. Kirks erster Weg an Bord seiner Enterprise führt ihn zu Brücke, wo man ihn in dem Treiben erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkt. Kirks alte Besatzung, vor allem Uhura, Chekov und Sulu, ist begeistert von der Nachricht, dass er das Kommando zurückerhalten hat. Der neue Kommandant der Enterprise bittet Uhura auch gleich einen Kanal zu Epsilon IX freizuhalten, dann will er mit Captain Decker sprechen, der allerdings im Maschinenraum ist – und noch nichts von Kirks Kommando weiß. Als er die Brücke wieder verlässt, äußert ein Besatzungsmitglied seinen Unmut über die ungerechte Behandlung von Decker, wird jedoch von Uhura belehrt, dass sich die Chancen für eine Rückkehr der Besatzung gerade verdoppelt hätten. thumb|Kirk kommt in den Maschinenraum. Im Maschinenraum untersuchen Decker und Scotty gerade das Transportersystem und finden einen nicht eingeschalteten Sensor, dessen Defekt von einem fehlerhaften Modul herrührt. Scotty beauftragt Lieutenant Cleary damit, ein Backupmodul einzubauen, als Admiral Kirk eintrifft. Der nichtsahnende Decker ist noch erfreut den Admiral zu sehen, jedoch wird die Freude getrübt, als er erfährt, dass er das Kommando verliert. Nachdem Kirk Decker auf die Brücke geschickt hat, wird der Transporter aktiviert, als Cleary noch dabei ist den Sensor auszutauschen, seine und Scottys Warnung, den Transport abzubrechen kommen zu spät: Commander Sonak und die Navigatorin werden bereits gebeamt. Kirk und Scotty können die beiden auch nicht mehr retten, auch als sie die beiden wieder zur Kommandozentrale zurückschicken. Im Gang trifft Kirk, der sich nicht zurechtfindet, auf Decker. Da es keinen anderen Offizier gibt, der sich mit den Instrumenten auskennt, erfüllt Decker nun auch die Position des Wissenschaftsoffiziers. Akt III: Hoffnungsloses Szenario thumb|Der Eindringling greift Epsilon IX an. Die Besatzung ist auf dem Freizeitdeck versammelt, starrt gebannt auf den Bildschirm und verfolgt schockiert die Zerstörung der klingonischen Schiffe. Kirk hält schließlich vor versammelter Mannschaft das Briefing ab und erläutert die Situation: Die Enterprise ist das einzige Raumschiff der Föderation in Reichweite, um den Eindringling abzufangen. Kirks Ansprache wird unterbrochen, als ein Signal von Epsilon IX hereinkommt. Commander Brand, Kommandant von Epsilon IX, gibt weitere Informationen durch: Die Wolke sei ein Kraftfeld und habe einen Durchmesser von über zweiFür den Director's Cut wurde diese Größe auf zwei Astronomische Einheiten reduziert. In der deutschen Fassung wurde diese Zeile allerdings nicht neu gesprochen, so dass von der Originalgröße 82 AE die Rede ist. Astronomische Einheiten. Er berichtet weiterhin, dass man Grußbotschaften im Lingua-Code auf allen Frequenzen senden würde, jedoch blieben die Kontaktversuche bislang ohne Reaktion. Kirk wird hellhörig, als er hört, dass die Suchstrahlen von Epsilon IX offenbar als aggressiver Akt ausgelegt werden. Daraufhin erfolgt der Angriff. Über die Außenkameras der Station verfolgt die Besatzung der Enterprise die Vernichtung der Station. Akt IV: Durchgehende Nerven Einige Zeit später ist das Transportersystem wieder vollständig repariert. Das Schiff ist bereit zum Ablegen, allerdings wartet man noch auf die Neuzugänge. Die Brückenbesatzung ist überrascht, als das Eintreffen der Deltanerin Ilia gemeldet wird, die als Navigatorin auf die Enterprise versetzt wurde. Als sie sich auf der Brücke meldet, erklärt Commander Decker, dass sich die beiden bereits von dessen Stationierung auf der Heimatwelt der Deltaner kennen. thumb|McCoy wird langsam klar: Kirk braucht ihn. Zu den letzten Besatzungsmitgliedern gehört auch Doktor McCoy, der sich erst an Bord beamen lässt, als Kirk in den Transporterraum kommt. Als er seinen alten Freund an Bord willkommen heißt, ist McCoy nicht gerade begeistert: Admiral Nogura versetzte ihn aufgrund einer Reserveaktivierungsklausel wieder in den aktiven Dienst. Als er dann noch herausfindet, dass ausgerechnet sein Freund Jim Kirk dafür verantwortlich ist, bessert sich seine Laune nicht gerade. Trotzdem lässt er sich überreden, als Kirk ihm sagt, dass er ihn unbedingt braucht. Das Schlimmste in Bezug auf die nun als Ärztin an Bord der Enterprise stationierte Chapel und die wahrscheinlich umgebaute Krankenstation ahnend, verlässt er den Transporterraum nicht gerade leise. Nachdem Kirk zur Brücke zurückgekehrt ist, legt die Enterprise ab. Mit einem Rückblick auf die Erde, startet man schließlich zunächst nur mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit auf Abfangkurs in Richtung der Wolke und am Jupiter vorbei. Auf der Brücke laufen die letzten Berechnungen für den Abfangkurs, als Doktor McCoy auf die Brücke kommt. Nach Commander Decker ist man bei Annahme von voller Warp-Kapazität in der Lage, den Eindringling innerhalb von 20,1 Stunden abfangen zu können. Er äußert auch seine Bedenken, den Warpantrieb schon jetzt zu benutzen, allerdings wischt Kirk diese mit der Notsituation beiseite. Auch Scottys Meldung, dass weitere Simulationen erforderlich seien, ignoriert er und befiehlt, den Warpantrieb vorzubereiten, was Pille auf den Plan ruft, der seinem Freund ins Gewissen redet. Doch auch er kann ihn nicht bremsen – die Enterprise beschleunigt auf Warp 1. [[Datei:Enterprise im Wurmloch.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise sitzt im Wurmloch fest.]] Die Freude über den Erfolg währt nicht lange: Ein Wurmloch ist entstanden und macht die Enterprise manövrierunfähig und stört alle Kommunikationsmittel. Das Ganze wäre eigentlich nicht so gravierend, da dieser Effekt nur von relativ kurzer Dauer ist, allerdings wurde ein Asteroid mit in das Wurmloch gezogen – und die Enterprise befindet sich auf Kollisionskurs. Als ihm die Optionen ausgehen, befiehlt Kirk die Phaser klarzumachen, jedoch widerruft Decker den Befehl und lässt stattdessen die Photonentorpedos scharfmachen und schließlich auf den Asteroiden feuern. Nur mit knapper Not gelingt es, das Objekt zu zerstören, und die Enterprise kehrt zurück in den Normalraum. Chekov, der meldet, dass es keine Meldung über Verletzte oder Verluste gäbe, wird von McCoy korrigiert: Seine Nerven seien ihm fast durchgegangen. Die Lage an Bord stabilisiert sich derweil. Das Schiff ist mit Warp 0,8 weiterhin unterwegs, allerdings bedarf der Warpantrieb einer genauen Überprüfung, um einen erneuten Fehler auszuschließen. Kirk macht noch einmal klar, dass die Zeit drängt, dann will er Decker unter vier Augen sprechen. McCoy schließt sich dem Gespräch an… Akt V: Unerwartete Hilfe Im Quartier des Captains will Kirk wissen, warum Decker seinen Befehl widerrufen hat, die Phaser einzusetzen. Sein Erster Offizier macht ihm klar, dass die Phaser aufgrund der Neukonzeption des Energiegitters mit Warp-Energie verstärkt worden seien, und dass sie mit ausgefallenem Warpantrieb ebenfalls automatisch unbrauchbar waren. Die beiden geraten schließlich in Streit, als Kirk der Meinung ist, dass Decker mit ihm konkurrieren und ihn bloßstellen will, allerdings hat Decker auch die besseren Karten, denn im Gegensatz zu Kirk kennt er das Schiff. Auf seinem Weg zur Brücke begegnet Decker vor dem Turbolift Lieutenant Ilia. In einem kurzen Gespräch wird klar, dass Ilia es ihm noch immer nicht verziehen hat, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet hat, als er Delta IV verlassen hat. Im Gespräch zwischen Kirk und McCoy geht es richtig zur Sache: McCoy versucht Kirk klarzumachen, dass er das Kommando über die Enterprise wahrscheinlich wieder abgeben werden muss. Kirk klammere sich so sehr daran, dass er womöglich in einer ähnlichen kritischen Situation nicht mehr so glimpflich davonkommen würde. Mitten hinein platzt Lieutenant Commander Uhura mit der Meldung, dass sich eine Langstreckenfähre der Enterprise nähert und um Andockerlaubnis bittet. Kirk schickt Chekov los, um den Kurier, wie dieser vermutet, zu empfangen. thumb|Die Langstreckenfähre dockt an. Die Fähre dockt an der oberen Andockschleuse an. Chekov ist überrascht, als sich die Luke öffnet und Spock das Schiff betritt. Auf der Brücke ist man ebenfalls über Spocks Anwesenheit hocherfreut, der sich jedoch nicht allzu lange aufhält und gleich zur Sache kommen will. Er bietet seine Hilfe an, die von Kirk bereitwillig angenommen wird. Der Captain setzt das Offizierspatent von Spock wieder in Kraft und lässt ihn als Wissenschaftsoffizier der Enterprise eintragen. Auch die Ärzte Chapel und McCoy haben von Spocks Anwesenheit erfahren und äußern ihre Freude, doch zeigt sich dieser emotionslos und macht sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum. [[Datei:Enterprise erreicht Warp 7.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht Warp 7]] Mit Spocks Hilfe gelingt es, den Warpantrieb zu reparieren. Auf der Brücke und im Maschinenraum verfolgt man angespannt Sulus Meldungen und ist schließlich erleichtert, als das Schiff Warp 7 erreicht. Auf dem Weg zur Energiewolke unterhalten sich Kirk und McCoy mit Spock, um den Grund für dessen Rückkehr zu erfahren, denn schließlich hat er den Kolinahr abgebrochen, um sie zu begleiten. Spock erzählt schließlich, dass er auf Vulkan ein starkes Bewusstsein spürte, das von dem Eindringling ausgeht und dass er sich von ihm Antworten auf seine Fragen erhofft. Während Pille seine Witze reißt, ist Kirk klar, dass die Besatzung Spock braucht. Als Spock geht, ist McCoy skeptisch, ob man Spock trauen könne, denn schließlich bestünde die Gefahr, dass er seine Interessen über die der Besatzung und ihrer Mission stellen würde. Kirk will an diese Möglichkeit gar nicht denken und teilt auch die Skepsis dementsprechend nicht. Ein weiterer Einwand von Pille wird unterbrochen, als eine Meldung für den Captain hereinkommt, dass man in wenigen Minuten Sichtkontakt zur Energiewolke herstellen würde. Kirk geht zur Brücke und lässt seinen Freund zurück. Akt VI: Erste Konfrontation Als die Enterprise den Sichtkontakt hergestellt hat, wird Alarmstufe Rot ausgerufen. Überall auf dem Schiff macht man sich gefechtsklar, allerdings ohne Waffen und Schilde zu aktivieren. [[Datei:Die Enterprise vor Erreichen der Energiewolke.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise vor Erreichen der Energiewolke]] Nach Lieutenant Uhura sendet man Grußbotschaften auf allen Frequenzen, und als Spock meldet, dass man von einem Suchstrahl abgetastet wird, befiehlt Kirk selbst keine Suchstrahlen auszuschicken, da diese womöglich als feindlich eingestuft werden könnten. Spock präzisiert seine Meldung und sagt aus, dass die Suchstrahlen direkt aus dem Zentrum der Wolke kommen und die Energie eine völlig unbekannte Form hätte. Als die Botschaften der Enterprise weiterhin nicht beantwortet werden, schlägt Chekov vor, sicherheitshalber die Phaser zu aktivieren, allerdings will Kirk den Eindringling nicht unnötig provozieren, so dass er auch Deckers Einwand ablehnt, wenigstens die Schutzschilde zu aktivieren. Als Spock auf Anfrage des Captains feststellt, dass das Energiefeld der Wolke einer zwölften Potenz entspricht, drängt Decker noch mehr als bisher auf den Schutz des Schiffs. Die beiden werden von Spock unterbrochen, der seine Vermutung äußert, es befände sich möglicherweise ein Objekt im Zentrum der Wolke. Kirk kann nun endlich ruhiger mit Decker reden und seinen Standpunkt klarmachen, dass er auf keinen Fall einen Angriff provozieren will. Dennoch ist er entschlossen in die Energiewolke vorzudringen und lässt die Navigatorin Ilia einen Kurs setzten, der die Enterprise parallel zu dem möglicherweise vorhandenen Objekt im Zentrum der Wolke bringen soll. Als Decker Spock auf die gemessene Energiepotenz anspricht, scheint dieser geistig abwesend zu sein. Erst als Kirk ihn anspricht, meint Spock, dass er verwirrt sei und dass die Besatzung der Enterprise kontaktiert worden sei. Allerdings bleibt keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudecken: Die Enterprise steht unter Beschuss! [[Datei:Enterprise Schutzschirme.jpg|thumb|Der Angriff wird von den Schutzschirmen der Enterprise abgefangen.]] Während Spock den Angriff analysiert, lässt Kirk die Schutzschirme und Deflektoren ausfahren, allerdings ist die Art des Angriffs unbekannt. Fest steht nur, dass es sich um eine Art Plasma handelt, mit dem das Schiff beschossen wird. Die Schutzschirme fangen den Großteil der Energie auf, allerdings werden die Systeme überlastet. Die Ladung springt auch auf das Schiffsinnere über, an der sich auch Chekov verletzt; Decker und Ilia eilen ihm zu Hilfe. thumb|Ilia nimmt Chekovs Schmerzen. Nach einiger Zeit lässt der Angriff nach, allerdings ist klar, dass das Schiff keinen weiteren Angriff überstehen können wird. Während Chekov auf die Sanitäter wartet, mindert Ilia bereits seine Schmerzen. Die auf die Brücke eilende Doktor Chapel staunt nicht schlecht, als sie die Fähigkeiten von Ilia mit eigenen Augen verfolgen kann, wie Ilia Chekovs Schmerzen komplett von ihm nimmt. Mit einem Mittel behandelt Chapel dann Chekovs Verbrennungen. Kirk, der das Geschehen von seinem Platz aus beobachtet, wird schließlich von Spock darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass das Signal, mit dem die Enterprise kontaktiert wurde, bei einer Frequenz von einer Million Megahertz lag und aufgrund ihrer extremen Kürze von einer Millisekunde nicht von der Besatzung wahrgenommen wurde. Er programmiert mit Hilfe von Decker eine entsprechende Botschaft, die für den Eindringling verständlich wäre, allerdings drängt die Zeit: Ein zweiter Angriff steht bevor. Wenige Sekunden vor dem Einschlag der zweiten Plasmaladung, beginnt Spock das Signal zu senden. Gerade rechtzeitig, so dass der Angriff abgebrochen und die Ladung vom Angreifer aufgelöst wird. Erleichtert setzt man die Reise zum Rand der Wolke fort: Noch eineinhalb Minuten. Akt VII: Lebensform? Die Offiziere besprechen das Geschehene: Spock ist der Ansicht, dass es sich bei dem Eindringling um eine hochentwickelte Lebensform handelt, Kirk ist der gleichen Ansicht, da die Botschaft offenbar verstanden wurde. Deckers Meinung, der Angriff könnte sich um eine Warnung handeln, damit man nicht weiter vordringt, findet keine Unterstützung seitens Spock, der hierfür keine emotionale Komponente an dem Eindringling ausmachen kann. Am Rand der Wolke lässt Kirk die Position halten. Es kommt erneut zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kirk und Decker. Während Decker meint, dass ein Vordringen ein riskantes Spiel sei, drängt Kirk darauf, weiter in die Wolke vorzudringen, um mehr über das Wesen herauszufinden. Erneut bleibt Kirk bei seiner Meinung und wagt das Risiko. [[Datei:Das unbekannte Objekt in der Energiewolke.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise zieht an dem Objekt im Zentrum der Enegiewolke vorbei.]] Auf dem weiteren Weg in die Wolke bleibt die Enterprise unbehelligt, alle Anwesenden auf der Brücke starren gebannt auf den Hauptschirm, der eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichsten Strukturen zeigt. Als das Objekt im Zentrum sichtbar wird, ist man geradezu von seiner Größe überwältigt, auch der auf die Brücke kommende McCoy ist sprachlos beim Anblick des gigantischen Objekts, das wie ein überdimensionales Raumschiff anmutet. Kirks Befehl, das Bild an die Kommandozentrale zu übermitteln, kann von Uhura nicht ausgeführt werden, da die übermittelten Signale von der Wolke reflektiert werden. Die Enterprise fliegt nun dicht an dem Raumschiff vorbei und geht anschließend erneut auf Distanz. [[Datei:Plasmasonde greift auf die Datenbänke zu.jpg|thumb|Die Plasmasonde greift auf die Computerdatenbänke der USS Enterprise zu.]] Als das Schiff eine relative Warteposition einnimmt, wird vom fremden Objekt eine weitere Plasmaladung ausgeschickt. Allerdings greift diese nicht das Schiff an, sondern bleibt vor dem Schiff stehen und entsendet ihrerseits eine, wie Spock identifiziert, Plasmasonde auf die Brücke der Enterprise. Diese strahlt ein gleißendes Licht aus und entsendet einen schrillen Ton. Man lässt sie zunächst gewähren, als die Sonde auf die Schiffssysteme zugreifen lässt. Erst als es auf die Informationen zur Verteidigung der Erde zugreift, will Kirk dieses unterbinden. Erst als Spock das Bedienfeld zerschlägt, wird dieses ermöglicht, allerdings geht die Sonde nun gegen ihn vor und feuert Blitze auf ihn. Als Ilia ihm helfen will, geht die Sonde auf die Navigatorin los, das Eingreifen seitens Spock und Decker wird schnell unterbunden. Ilia wird schließlich von der Sonde aufgelöst, wie Epsilon IX und die klingonischen Schiffe zuvor, danach verschwindet auch die Sonde. [[Datei:Enterprise wird ins Innere gezogen.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise wird ins Innere des Schiffs gezogen.]] Es bleibt jedoch kaum Zeit, um über den Verlust zu trauern: Die Enterprise wird von einem Traktorstrahl erfasst und in das Innere des Schiffs gezogen, es gibt keine Chance zu entkommen, auf der Brücke übernimmt Chief DiFalco die Navigation, auch McCoy kommt auf die Brücke. Uhura bereitet eine Kommunikationskapsel vor, die alle Aufzeichnungen des Schiffs enthält, Decker gibt die Anweisung, solange mit dem Start zu warten, bis der Traktorstrahl abgeschaltet wurde. In der Ratlosigkeit schlägt Decker vor, sich mit einem Schuss aus den Phaserkanonen zu befreien, allerdings wirft Spock ein, dass Widerstand vermutlich zwecklos sei. Als Decker Spock nun fragt, warum er gegen den Versuch sei, wird Kirk erneut hellhörig. Er und McCoy werfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. Akt VIII: In V'Ger Zu aller Überraschung taucht Ilia wieder auf, stellt sich aber als Sonde von V'Ger vor. Menschen bezeichnet sie als Kohlenstoff-Einheiten und sagt, sie müsse in V'Gers Auftrag deren normale Funktionen aufzeichnen. Bei einer genaueren Untersuchung stellt McCoy fest, dass die Sonde Ilia bis ins kleinste Detail gleicht - nur eben eine Maschine ist. Allerdings erkennt die Sonde Decker und spricht ihn, wie Spock bemerkt, nicht mit Decker-Einheit an. Decker glaubt zunächst, es handele sich um Ilia, wird aber sehr wütend, als er hört, dass sie tot ist. Auf Spocks Anraten hin befiehlt Kirk Decker, der Sonde das Schiff zu zeigen und dabei zu versuchen, in ihr die Gedankenmuster zu wecken, die sie von Ilia übernommen hat. Spock stiehlt sich heimlich davon und setzt einen im Maschinenraum tätigen Offizier außer Gefecht, um ungehindert einen Raketenanzug stehlen zu können. Mit diesem dringt er in V'Gers Inneres vor. Die Ilia-Sonde erkennt ab und zu einige Emotionen ihres Vorbildes wieder, ihre Freundschaft zu Schwester Chapel, das Heimweh, als sie ihren deltanischen Kopfschmuck trägt, ihre Liebe zu Decker, den sie nun mit Will anspricht. Aber als er ihr eine Frage zu V'Gers Mission stellt, erinnert sie sich, eine Maschine zu sein. Sie will Emotionen nicht zulassen, weil sie nicht in der Lage ist, sie zu begreifen. Während Kirk gerade erst das Fehlen des Anzuges und seines Wissenschaftsoffiziers bemerkt, zeichnet Spock alles auf, was er sieht: V'Gers Heimatplaneten und Tausende andere Welten, die er besucht hat, Milliarden und Abermilliarden von Daten, die in V'Ger gespeichert sind, was seine enorme Größe erklärt. Er findet auch ein gewaltiges Ebenbild von Ilia, deren Daten auch hier abgespeichert sind. Um V'Gers Absichten zu verstehen, versucht Spock, seine Gedanken mit V'Ger zu verschmelzen. Als das misslingt, stirbt Spock beinahe daran, doch Kirk findet ihn und bringt ihn zurück auf die Enterprise. Spock erkennt nach seinem Erwachen, dass V'Ger das ist, was er geworden wäre, hätte er sein Kolinahr abgeschlossen: Geradezu unglaublich intellektuell, aber kalt, vollkommen ohne jegliche Gefühle. Indessen baut V'Ger einige Satelliten und bereitet diese darauf vor, die Erde zu vernichten. Akt IX: Wo ist der Schöpfer? Die Ilia-Sonde fragt immer wieder nach ihrem Schöpfer, nach dem sie offenbar in all den Jahren im Universum gesucht hat. Sie sagt, die Erde und die Kohlenstoff-Einheiten seien dem Schöpfer im Weg und er könne deshalb nicht antworten. Deshalb will V'Ger die Erde vernichten. Als Spock meint, V'Ger sei wie ein Kind, ständig auf der Suche nach mehr Wissen, behauptet Kirk, er wisse, weshalb der Schöpfer nicht auf die Informationen antworte, die V'Ger ihm sendet. Er will es aber nur V'Ger persönlich sagen, nicht seiner Sonde, und auch nur dann, wenn er die Erde verschont. Nach einigem Zögern nimmt die Ilia-Sonde ihn, McCoy, Spock und Decker mit in V'Gers Zentrum, wo eine sauerstoffhaltige Atmosphäre erzeugt wurde. Dort stellen sie fest, dass V'Ger eigentlich Voyager 6 von der Erde ist, bereits im 20. Jahrhundert gestartet. Ihre Programmierung ist einfach: Sammle alle erreichbaren Daten und sende sie an deinen Schöpfer. Als die Sonde auf einem Maschinenplaneten zwischenlandete, wurde sie von diesen so stark verbessert ausgestattet, dass sie auf ihrer weiteren Reise alles Wissen des Universums in sich gesammelt hat. Da sie nun ihre Grenzen erreicht hat, will sie ihren Schöpfer fragen: Ist da sonst nichts mehr? Akt X: Geburt [[Datei:Enterprise (NCC-1701) Refit im Orbit der Erde.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Orbit der Erde, nachdem die V'Ger-Konstruktion verschwunden ist.]] Um über ihre Grenzen hinauszuwachsen, benötigt V'Ger etwas Menschliches in sich. Deshalb will er (bzw. die Ilia-Sonde) sich mit seinem Schöpfer vereinen. Er glaubt Kirk allerdings nicht, dass er von Kohlenstoff-Einheiten erschaffen wurde. Da auf der Erde niemand Voyagers alte Frequenz kannte, wurde auch nie eine Empfangsbestätigung für die gesendeten Daten geschickt. Als Uhura diese Frequenz entschlüsseln und damit V'Gers Auftrag beenden soll, verweigert V'Ger die letzte Sequenz und verlangt abermals, sich mit seinem Schöpfer zu vereinen - also einem Menschen. Decker stellt sich dafür bereit. Nachdem er V'Gers Frequenzcode eingegeben hat, lösen er und die Ilia-Sonde sich auf. Zuletzt sieht man noch einmal ihre Gesichter, die beide sehr glücklich wirken. Demzufolge ist V'Ger im Begriff, auch menschliche Emotionen und völlig neue Dimensionen in sein Vorstellungsvermögen aufzunehmen und zu begreifen. Als die gesamte V'Ger-Konstruktion anfängt, sich in leuchtende Partikel zu zersetzen, lassen sich Spock, Kirk und McCoy zurückbeamen. Spock erklärt, dass sie Zeuge einer Geburt waren. Eine neue, allmächtige Lebensform ist entstanden, die nicht ausschließlich Wissen enthält. Er sagt auch, dass er nicht mehr nach Vulkan gehen wird. Seine Mission dort ist beendet und er schließt sich erneut der Sternenflotte an. Um der verbesserten Enterprise endlich zu einem Testflug zu verhelfen, gibt Kirk den Befehl, „ins Blaue loszufliegen“. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Die Handlung ist mit dem für die Serie Star Trek: Phase II konzipierten Pilotfilm, In Thy Image weitestgehend identisch, wurde jedoch so abgeändert, dass nicht nur Spock zurückkehrte, sondern auch, dass Decker und Ilia mit V'Ger verschmolzen. Andere Geschichten, die für Star Trek: Phase II geschrieben wurden, wurden später in Episoden von umgeschrieben (z.B. war ursprünglich mit Ilia in der Hauptrolle vorgesehen). Decker wird während des Films von Kirk vorübergehend zum Commander degradiert, Kirk selbst trägt die Rangabzeichen eines Captains. Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Das Haupt- und Titelthema des Films ist auch das spätere Titelthema zu . Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Der Film erhielt in der anschließenden TV-Ausstrahlung etwa zwölf Minuten an zusätzlichen Szenen, die erst in der zweiten Videokassettenfassung zu sehen sind. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Drehbeginn war der 7. August 1978, einige Monate vor Beendigungen der Arbeiten am Drehbuch, welches am 29. November des gleichen Jahres in der endgültigen Fassung vorlag. Der Etat wurde, nachdem man bereits zwei Millionen Dollar für die Dekorationen und Kulissen ausgegeben hatte, Anfang 1979 auf 16 Millionen aufgestockt. Die gesamten Produktionskosten belaufen sich auf 44 Millionen US-Dollar. Eine solch hohe Summe hatte bisher – nicht inflationsbereinigt – nur Superman: The Movie gekostet, welcher bereits am 10. Dezember 1978 Premiere hatte und ca. 55 Millionen US-Dollar gekostet hatte. Allerdings konnte man nicht belegen, dass die Summe nur für den ersten Superman-Film ausgegeben worden war, da sich die Dreharbeiten von Superman I und II überschnitten hatten, so dass Star Trek – Der Film einige Zeit als teuerster Film im Guinness Buch der Rekorde stand. Am 6. Dezember 1979 wurde Star Trek: Der Film im MacArthur Theatre uraufgeführt. Allein in den Kinos spielte der Film satte 175 Millionen Dollar ein. Sets und Drehorte Für den Dreh des Films wurde die Produktionshalle 9 in den Studios von Paramount verwendet. Dort wurden die Sets für die Krankenstation, Kirks Quartier, den Transporterraum, den Maschinenraum, mehrere Korridore und natürlich für die Hauptbrücke aufgebaut. Später wurden dieselben Sets für und verwendet. Spezialeffekte Nachdem Robert Abel and Associates (eine der Special-Effect-Firmen, die später an Tron (1982) arbeiteten) bereits etwa vier Millionen Dollar des Budgets ausgegeben hatten, aber immer noch keine brauchbaren Trickaufnahmen abgeliefert hatten, wandte man sich für die Realisierung der Visual Effects an das Team um Douglas Trumbull, Richard Yuricich und John Dykstra, die bereits bei Lautlos im Weltraum (1972) zusammengearbeitet hatten. Sowohl Trumbull als auch Yuricich waren maßgeblich für die visuellen Effekte von 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum (1968) und Die unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art (1977) verantwortlich gewesen, während Dykstra die Raumschiffaufnahmen für Krieg der Sterne (1977) und Kampfstern Galactica (1978) kreiert hatte. Außerdem hatte Douglas Trumbull bereits bei Andromeda – Tödlicher Staub aus dem All (1971) für Regisseur Robert Wise gearbeitet. Ironischerweise hatte dieses Team schon Jahre zuvor mit Robert Abel zusammengearbeitet, dem letztendlich die Verantwortung für die VFX von Star Trek entzogen worden war. Letztendlich wurden für die Spezialeffekte von Star Trek: Der Film zehn Millionen US-Dollar ausgegeben. Darsteller und Charaktere Nach langer Abwesenheit trat Grace Lee Whitney wieder als Chief Rand auf, sie bemannte die Transporterkonsole. Der im Film als Commander Branch auftretende David Gautreaux sollte in der geplanten Serie Phase II den Wissenschaftsoffizier Xon spielen, der in seiner Rolle als Vulkanier Spock ersetzen sollte. Leonard Nimoy war erst bereit wieder seine Rolle zu übernehmen, als der Pilotfilm zum Kinofilm umgeschrieben wurde. Apokryphes In der Romanfassung des Films heißt der von Edna Glover dargestellte Gelehrte „T'Sai“. Außerdem war es in der Romanfassung keine Navigatorin, sondern eine Vizeadmirälin namens Lori Chiana, die mit Sonak beim Transporterunfall getötet wurde. Der Film wurde auch als Roman und als Comic in drei Teilen veröffentlicht. Nachwirkung Die Soundeffekte des Kinofilms stammen von dem Deutschen Kai Krause, der für diese Arbeit einen Clio Award gewann. Der Film erhielt insgesamt drei Oscar-Nominierungen (Art Direction, Music (Original Score) und Visual Effects). Merchandising Datei:Poster Star Trek The Motion Picture.jpg|Pre-Release Kinoplakat (1979) Datei:ST1Poster.jpg|Kinoplakat BRD (1980) (Entwurf: Bob Peak) Datei:ST1Poster DDR Version 1.jpg|Kinoplakat DDR #1 (1985) (Entwurf Regine Schulz) Datei:ST1Poster DDR Version 2.jpg|Kinoplakat DDR #2 (1985) (Entwurf Regine Schulz) Datei:ST01 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover Star Trek: Der Film (VHS) Datei:ST01 VHS Cover Die Kinofilme.jpg|VHS-Cover Star Trek: Der Film (VHS) Datei:Star_Trek_I_-_Der_Film.jpg|DVD-Cover Star Trek: Der Film (The Director's Edition) Sonstiges Im Dezember 1979 wurde das Happy Meal von McDonald's als Werbung für den Film unter dem Namen Star Trek Meal verkauft. Filmfehler In der Episode sagt Spock, dass der Vulkan keinen Mond hat. Im Kapitel Fremdes Bewusstsein ist jedoch auf Vulkan ein Mond im Hintergrund zu sehen, während Spock meditiert. Dieser Fehler wurde im Directors' Cut korrigiert. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek I: La peŀlícula zh-cn:星际旅行：电影版 cs:Star Trek: The Motion Picture en:Star Trek: The Motion Picture es:Star Trek I: The Motion Picture fr:Star Trek: The Motion Picture it:Star Trek: Il film ja:劇場版スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Motion Picture pl:Star Trek I pt:Star Trek I: The Motion Picture ro:Star Trek I: Filmul ru:Звёздный путь: Фильм sr:Звјездане стазе: Играни филм sv:Star Trek: The Motion Picture ST01